Je le regarde
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Je le regarde se lever de la table pour aller chercher plus de vin. Il est vrai qu'à moi seul, j'ai dû boire une bouteille entière alors que nous ne sommes qu'au milieu du repas. C'était trop pour moi, de voir ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Ce que je vois depuis des mois.


**Titre** : Je le regarde

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : HP/DM Slash, Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Même si j'aimerais posséder son père, je ne possède pas Draco. Bref, rien est à moi nanani nanana !

 **Statut** : Terminée (OS)

 **Résumé** : Je le regarde se lever de la table pour aller chercher plus de vin. Il est vrai qu'à moi seul, j'ai dû boire une bouteille entière alors que nous sommes qu'au milieu du repas. C'était trop pour moi, de voir ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Ce que je vois depuis des mois.

 **NdA** : Et non ! Ce n'est pas mon Snarry qui est encore en correction (il est très long!) D'après Pauu : "Sortez les mouchoirs… c'est beau !" Qu'elle est chou ! Non mais sérieusement, si vous venez de vivre une histoire d'amour malheureuse : Ne pas lire cette histoire ! **J'ai mis drama, ce n'est pas pour rien !** Pas de tragédie je vous rassure, mais pas de quoi se marrer non plus.

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape pour la relecture, et (re)Pauu-Aya pour la correction.

* * *

Je le regarde

Comment cet homme a réussi à mettre autant de sentiments dans mon cœur, que je croyais glacé, imperméable, hermétique ? Je l'ignore, et je pense que je l'ignorerai toute ma vie. Vie qui sera finalement plus longue que ce que j'avais initialement prévue. C'est vrai après tout, la guerre avait fait des ravages et j'en étais sorti presque indemne. J'avais réussi à traverser ces épreuves, sauver ma peau, celle de mes proches, sauf peut-être Severus…

Je pensais avoir la vie devant moi, je pensais pouvoir en profiter et puis je suis tombé sur lui… Deux ans sans nouvelles et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Deux ans à profiter de la vie, à voyager, à faire la fête. Deux ans loin de cet homme tant méprisé. Et puis, un beau jour, je me suis inscrit dans cette prestigieuse école de médicomagie. J'étais heureux. Je pouvais enfin prendre ma vie en main et envisager une carrière, celle que ma mère aurait voulu approcher mais n'avait pu, à cause de son statut d'épouse Malfoy.

Je savais que je serais plus vieux que mes camarades de classe, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Ceux qui disent que la guerre fait mûrir plus vite disent des conneries. On mûrit, certes, mais pour régresser aussitôt qu'elle est achevée. Je faisais ce que je n'avais pas pu faire pendant mon adolescence, et cela me plaisait. Cette école était donc faite pour moi… Formant le jeune homme insouciant que j'étais à devenir un adulte responsable, tout en me laissant la possibilité de m'amuser, de me trouver des amis, d'approcher des gens que la guerre n'avait pas touché, qui ne me verraient pas comme un Mangemort. J'étais serein.

Jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard.

C'était la rentrée et les étudiants arrivaient au compte goutte. J'avais déjà fait connaissance d'une jeune femme magnifique d'origine Russe prénommée Luba et d'un garçon bien habillé appelé Yann. Je regardais la foule d'élèves qui s'amassait petit à petit, tout en glissant des commentaires sarcastiques à mes nouvelles connaissances, lorsque j'ai repéré une silhouette particulière. Silhouette, car le soleil brillait fort à l'extérieur de la salle sombre, je ne devinais donc que les contours… Pourtant, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ce corps chétif et dépenaillé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à mon ex-ennemi juré.

Lorsqu'il s'est avancé dans la salle, j'ai confirmé l'inévitable : Harry Potter était dans ma classe.

J'ai espéré brièvement qu'il se soit trompé de salle, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas, il parlait avec le professeur après tout. La réalité m'a alors frappé : j'allais partager trois années scolaires avec cet homme que j'ai tant haï, qui m'a détesté au moins de façon égale, qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a blanchi, moi et même toute ma famille et qui m'a fait le détester encore plus.

Lorsqu'il a regardé dans ma direction, je l'ai vu se raidir. Nous nous sommes fixés quelques secondes. Ca m'a paru une éternité. Pourtant autour de nous, le monde tournait encore. Personne n'a remarqué cet instant, pas même le professeur qui avait continué de marcher.

Potter a hoché la tête. Ce seul signe signifiait tellement…

Une reconnaissance. Une demande. De la résignation. De la confiance. De la colère. De l'acceptation. Des excuses... ?

Ce simple geste signifiait que nous nous étions vus, que nous ne ferions pas la guerre, que nous allions continuer notre vie dans le sens que nous avions voulu, sans nous occuper de l'autre.

Avec un peu de chance, il choisirait d'autres options que les miennes… Avec un peu de chance, il choisirait d'autres amis que les miens… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue guerre. Ce foutu Survivant.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Pendant plus d'un an. Nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole, pas même regardés. Nous avions chacun nos amis, nos cours, nos passe-temps. Il s'était spécialisé en psychomagie et moi en chirurgomagie, des domaines très différents et qui n'avaient pas à se côtoyer. Nous ne nous croisions que pour les cours du tronc commun.

C'était parfait.

Et puis, John, l'un de mes amis, est arrivé un matin avec un sourire éclatant. Je me souviens de cette scène comme si c'était hier…

 _Flash Back_

« He les gars ? Vous connaissez Potter ? »

Je me suis figé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Bien sûr que je connaissais Potter… Ma vie entière tournait autour de Potter depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre… Oui je connaissais Potter, mais personne ne savait que c'était le cas. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas été assez idiot pour trouver une école de médicomagie en Angleterre. Une école où j'aurais été traité comme un Mangemort, un Serpentard, une pourriture. Non… J'étais parti en Australie pour la plus prestigieuse des écoles.

Les Australiens avaient eu vent de la guerre, ils savaient qu'il y avait eu un mage noir, une sorte d'élu, puis le grand méchant était mort. Point. Alors ils ne connaissaient pas Harry Foutu Potter. D'autant que ce nom de famille était classique. Moi seul connaissait l'histoire de cet ado gringalet dans ses vêtements trop grands.

Mais John n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse.

« Je l'ai vu hier chez Madame Ollie, vous savez, le magasin de fringues sur Wizzard Avenue. »

« Et ? » demanda Luba avec ce petit air dédaigneux qui me plaisait tant.

« Et il était avec un de ses amis, un grand brun avec un bouc sur le menton. Le gars lui faisait essayer des vêtements et lui disait qu'il devait être à tomber pour une occasion spéciale, ils parlaient d'une fête je crois. »

« Et ? » demanda à nouveau Luba.

« Vous l'auriez vu ! » déclara John avec les yeux brillants. « Qui aurait cru que derrière ses vêtements horribles et difformes se cachait un tel corps ! Il avait un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses fesses et ses cuisses de la meilleure des façons, une chemise blanche quasiment transparente et sans ses lunettes, par Merlin, il était sublime ! »

Yann regarda John comme s'il avait trois têtes.

« Hé mec, je veux bien croire que tu sois en manque, mais tu exagères là ! »

« Je te jure ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait du Quidditch pour avoir un corps pareil. Tu as déjà vu les Dieux du balais ? Je peux te jurer sur ma magie que Potter pourrait en faire la couverture ! »

« Tu déconnes ? » dit Yann en cherchant des yeux à travers la foule d'élèves.

« Oh que non ! » répondit John avec un sourire lubrique. « Je ne sais pas quelle est cette fête, mais je vais la trouver et m'y faire inviter. Je vous jure que je vais me faire Potter ! »

 _Fin Flash Back_

Voilà comment tout avait commencé…

John était allé à cette soirée, avait dragué Potter et… s'était fait remballer. Il s'était prit un râteau monumental. Mais il avait persévéré, s'était accroché et l'avait courtisé pendant plus de six mois. Un record pour ce coureur de pantalon !

Finalement, Potter avait cédé et accepté de sortir avec lui.

Le plus déconcertant cela-dit, avait été quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Potter m'avait suivi dans les toilettes de l'université. Je pensais à une malheureuse coincidence, mais lorsque je m'étais détourné des urinoirs, Potter était toujours à la porte, attendant apparement que je finisse mon affaire pour s'adresser à moi.

Il avait l'air ridicule dans ses vêtements trop grands qu'il portait toujours, même après s'être habillé correctement pour une fête. Il rougissait légèrement et regardait le sol, comme un enfant ayant fait une bétise. Ridicule.

Il m'avait dit qu'il comptait accepter les avances de John, et me demandait si ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Crétin Potter…

En réalité, il me demandait comment _nous_ allions gérer ça. Nous allions nous voir plus souvent, même nous cotoyer et il ne savait pas comment je voulais agir.

Je lui ai dit, avec des réponses sèches et concises, de faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Nous allions reprendre nos vies et voir comment les choses se dérouleraient. Nous nous sommes serré la main, puis il est parti.

Cela fait maintenant un an et demi…

Un an et demi qu'il sort avec John. Un an et demi que je le vois quasi-quotidiennement. Un an et demi que j'apprends de lui, que je le regarde, que je l'admire, qu'il m'attire…

Ce n'était pas grand chose au début. De soirées en soirées, j'ai découvert des aspects de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas, comme son humour grinçant.

De nombreuses fois je me suis surpris à rire sincèrement d'une de ses paroles. Il était plutôt franc et son tempérament fonceur y était pour quelque chose. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Comme la fois où il avait dit à Luba que la couleur de sa robe lui donnait un air malade et qu'elle avait essayé de l'étranger. Ou lorsqu'il avait dit au videur d'une boite de nuit qu'avec ses vêtements noirs, sa peau sombre, son crâne rasé et son tour de taille impressionnant, il ressemblait à une boule de bowling géante.

L'homme s'était énervé et avait voulu le frapper. Heureusement, John avait pu calmer le jeu et expliquer au videur que son petit ami était légèrement attardé et disait parfois des mensonges, c'était plus fort que lui. Potter derrière lui avait hurlé que c'était faux et s'en était suivi une dispute entre eux qui avait laissé le videur décontenancé. Tellement, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'ils étaient tous entrés dans la boîte de nuit tout en continuant de parler très fort.

Ce souvenir est encore à l'heure actuel l'un des plus heureux de toute ma vie. Du début à la fin, je me tenais dans l'ombre étouffant mes rires lorsque Monsieur Pied Dans Le Plat Potter avait insulté ce videur sans le vouloir, puis ne retenant plus rien au fur et à mesure de la discussion animée.

C'est peut-être à cet instant, que mon regard sur lui a changé, et que j'ai commencé à le voir vraiment.

John n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que Potter était beau. Il se cachait seulement. Un moyen de défense très certainement. Et dire qu'il était à deux baguettes de devenir psychomage… Il était effectivement musclé, et m'avait confié qu'il continuait le Quidditch en club, mais qu'il faisait aussi un sport moldu nommé Handball… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je m'en moque pas mal, tant que ça donne un corps comme celui-là.

Au fil du temps, j'ose croire que nous avons réussi à devenir ami… Nous n'avons jamais parlé de la guerre, ni même du passé, mais nous parlions beaucoup. De plus en plus. De tout et n'importe quoi.

Quand ai-je remarqué sa fossette sur la joue gauche ? Quand ai-je vu cette petite tache noire sur l'iris de son oeil droit ? Quand ai-je constaté le grain de beauté sous son oreille ? Quand ai-je noté la présence de légères taches de rousseur, presque invisibles sur son nez et ses épaules ? Quand ai-je contemplé avec tant d'insistance ses longs cils noirs ? Sa bouche pulpeuse ? Ses mains légèrement rugueuses ? Son souffle chaud ?

Surement quelque part entre le moment où nous nous sommes serré la main et maintenant.

Maintenant, alors que je le regarde rire dans leur appartement.

 _Leur_ appartement

Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'était cette boule au creux de mon ventre. Cette boule qui donne l'impression de fleurir dès que je le vois, ajoutant d'agréables mouvements dans mon corps que je croyais mort. Que cette boule qui semblait tantôt en coton, tantôt en lame de rasoir, était tout simplement de l'amour.

C'est idiot pas vrai ? De ne pas savoir à quoi ressemble l'amour.

Entre cette enfance heureuse, mais en attente d'un retour au temps de guerre et cette adolescence, piégé entre des griffes tranchantes d'un homme vil, je n'ai même pas su ce qu'était l'amour. Bien sûr, je connais l'amour de mes parents, mais ce sujet tabou n'est pas très apprécié au manoir Malfoy. Jamais je n'en ai parlé avec l'un d'eux et j'ai donc découvert cela tout seul. Trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Je le regarde se lever de la table pour aller chercher plus de vin. Il est vrai qu'à moi seul, j'ai dû boire une bouteille entière alors que nous sommes qu'au milieu du repas. C'était trop pour moi, de voir ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Ce que je vois depuis des mois.

En ce jour nous fêtons l'obtention de nos diplomes. Nous sommes des médicomages reconnus. En ce jour, nous fêtons l'aménagement d'Harry et John.

Je suis entré chez eux, sans me douter que ce serait si difficile. Je pensais passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis et au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé dans le temple de leur amour. Celui de l'homme que j'aime et d'un autre.

Je ne pensais pas que voir ces photos sur le buffet, de leurs deux corps enlacés me ferait cet effet. Je ne pensais pas que voir un tee-shirt rouge et jaune négligemment posé sur un fauteuil me ferait réaliser qu'il était ici chez lui. Je ne pensais pas que toute la soirée, je verrais ces petits gestes que personne d'autre n'a pu voir. Des doigts légers effleurant une nuque à la peau tannée en passant derrière une chaise. Une main aventureuse sur une cuisse ferme. Un baiser volé derrière une porte pas totalement close.

Pourtant, j'ai tout vu et je me demande en cet instant ce que je fais ici. Pourquoi avoir survécu à cette guerre, si c'est pour rester malheureux ?

Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut.

C'est faux.

Un Malfoy est obsessionnel.

Un Malfoy est frustré.

Un Malfoy fuit.

C'est tout ce que je comprends.

Alors que je le regarde revenir avec une nouvelle bouteille de rouge et dire quelque chose, quelque chose de stupide très certainement. Je me sens mal. Mes yeux sont fixés sur ses lèvres, et je me demande comment personne n'a pu remarquer cette façon que j'ai de le regarder.

J'ai envie de rire.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Qui a-t-il de si triste et de si drôle en même temps, de savoir que moi, Draco Malfoy, suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'Harry Potter ?

Mes yeux fixent le plafond un instant, pensant à Severus. Tu dois bien rire en ce moment même, pas vrai ? A moins que tu ne me comprennes… C'est vrai, toi aussi tu as été envouté par des yeux verts. Ne nie pas Severus ! J'ai hérité de tes coffres, j'ai trouvé ton journal, tes lettres, je sais que ta vie entière a été consacré à Lily Evans ! Pourrais-je faire la même chose ? Rester dans l'ombre et protéger le fils de la personne qui m'a rendu fou ?

Oui fou ! Il n'y a qu'un fou pour passer une vingtaine d'année à souffrir pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus là !

Cela-dit, une chose est différente. Tu as failli être envoyé à Gryffondor, grâce à ton courage indéniable. Je sais… C'était ta plus grande honte, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est vrai. Oh non, tu ne l'avais pas marqué dans ton journal, tu préférais ne pas t'en rappeller, mais te souviens-tu de toutes les fois où je me sentais trop mal pour rejoindre ma chambre, et que tu me laissais dormir sur le canapé, dans ton appartement, au fond de tes cachots ? Tu parles en dormant ! Je t'entends encore supplier le Choixpeau : « Non pas Gryffondor ! Je dois réintégrer la famille Prince et jamais ils n'accepteront un Gryffondor ! »

Comme tu le vois Severus, je connais ton plus grand secret, ta plus grande honte, tu as l'âme d'un Gryffondor, tu as ainsi hérité de tout leur courage. Mais je n'oublie pas que moi, je suis le plus Serpentard des Serpentards. Le Choixpeau avait à peine frôlé ma tête, que déjà, il m'envoyait chez les verts et argents.

Je n'ai pas ton courage…

Et me voilà en train de parler avec un mort… Ridicule. Stupide.

« Draco ? »

Sa voix me fait baisser les yeux sur lui, et je peux voir que tout le monde me regarde. Je dois faire peine à voir, à moitié ivre, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Excusez-moi… » dis-je en me levant.

Je dois prendre l'air. Sortir de ce cocon pour amoureux transi, alors que celui qui y loge est _mon_ amoureux. Et voilà que je parle comme une collégienne... J'ai honte de moi et je fais honte à la famille Malfoy toute entière.

J'entends les murmures d'incompréhension dans mon dos, mais ça m'importe peu. Je suis juste fatigué de ressentir tout ça, d'être impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire dans ma situation, et souffrir en silence n'a jamais été mon fort.

Bien sûr, je pourrais tout simplement voler Potter à John.

Je suis un Serpentard, je suis vicieux et manipulateur, ça ne me poserait aucun problème. J'aime bien John, même si parfois, la façon dont il parle de Potter me hérisse. Pour autant, perdre son amitié ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça…

Non, ce qui m'en empêche, c'est ce sourire que je vois sur le visage de Potter quand je les vois ensemble.

C'est peut-être le comble de ma stupidité.

Je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à le rendre aussi heureux qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Il y a trop de chose entre nous. Trop de haine, trop d'insultes, de coups, de rage, de rancoeur… Nous sommes incompatibles de par notre passé tumultueux.

Rien ne serait bon dans cette relation, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la désirer quand même. Je suis fou. Je l'aime.

J'ai trouvé l'accès à un petit balcon depuis la cuisine. Avec un sentiment de dégoût, je remarque que l'autre porte donne sur leur chambre et c'est avec une curiosité morbide que je jete un oeil par la porte fenêtre. Les draps sont défaits et je peux presque encore apercevoir la forme de leur corps sur le matelas. Il n'y a pas de pyjamas qui trainent, ils doivent dormir nu… Sur l'une des tables de chevet, il y a une photo d'un couple dansant dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. La femme est rousse, l'homme est brun, ce doit être les parents de Potter et cette réalisation, plus que les autres, me donne un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Il a dévoilé toute son intimité à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et j'ai une impression de trahison qui grandit en moi. Stupide.

Sur le sol, il y a un boxer qui traîne négligemment. Si j'avais été sûr qu'il était à Potter, je l'aurais probablement pris avec moi, comme je l'ai fait avec son écharpe après qu'il l'ait oublié dans un bar. Elle est dans une boîte, sous mon lit. Je ne la sors pas tous les soirs pour sentir son odeur. Je ne l'ai même jamais touché plus que nécessaire, mais elle est là. Elle est à moi.

Je me détourne de cette fenêtre tentatrice pour regarder la magnifique vue sur Sydney qu'offre le balcon de leur appartement et prend une longue inspiration. L'air frais s'engouffre dans mes poumons avec une force surprenante. Je ne pensais pas en manquer à ce point.

J'agrippe la barre en fer forgée du garde corps et plie le dos. Ainsi voûté, je dois avoir l'air faible mais pour une fois dans ma vie, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais même pour ça je ne suis pas doué. La dernière fois, c'était en sixième année et ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. A écouter le bruit de la vie autour de moi. Mes amis rient à l'intérieur, les voitures passent en dessous, le vent souffle autours de moi, c'est apaisant et, étrangement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce tableau agréable. Comme si je restais figé dans le temps et que la scène se jouait sans moi.

C'est une main chaude sur mon dos qui me sort de ma transe et rappelle par la même occasion le froid qui m'entoure.

« Draco ? »

Evidemment, c'est lui. Ca ne peut qu'être lui.

« Quoi Potter ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je sans un regard pour lui. « J'avais trop chaud. »

« L'alcool n'aide pas, » ricane-t-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule après s'être déplacé à côté de moi.

« Effectivement… » dis-je avec un regard lointain.

Il y a une pause. Un silence appréciable. C'est rare les moments où nous sommes seuls, pourtant, je les chéris tous pour ce qu'ils sont. Bien sûr, le silence ne peut perdurer très longtemps, surtout avec Monsieur Pied Dans Le Plat à côté de moi.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe vraiment ? » dit-il en étudient mon profil.

« T'arrive-t-il de te sentir proche de quelqu'un, et pourtant tellement loin ? »

« Oui. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas appartenir au monde qui nous entoure. »

« Et si ce monde tourne autour d'une seule personne ? »

« Le grand Draco Malfoy serait-il amoureux ? » taquine-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui souris à mon tour. Un sourire plus triste, mais sincère. Il semble le comprendre et pause sa main sur la mienne, sur la rembarde. Elle est un peu rêche mais chaude contre ma peau. Il ne dit rien et continue à regarder la vue.

« Je sais ce que c'est, lorsque le monde tourne autour d'une seule personne. Pendant un moment, il n'a tourné qu'autour de mon ennemi. C'est accaparant. On ne pense qu'à ça. Ne voit que ça. Le plus important, c'est de trouver le courage de regarder ailleurs lorsque cette personne est mauvaise pour nous. »

Je me détourne du paysage pour, à mon tour, regarder son profil. Il est beau. C'est niais, mais il l'est. Et encore plus maintenant que le soleil se couche. Il est éclairé par la lumière douce qui provient de l'appartement. C'est comme dans l'un de mes rêves, celui où je lui avoue ce que j'éprouve. Il ne manque que les bougies, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tout ce romantisme ne me fasse pas vomir à un moment inopportun.

Peut-être pourrais-je lui dire ? Là, maintenant… Peut-être est-ce l'occasion rêvée pour lui avouer ce que j'éprouve pour lui ? Pour lui demander de quitter John et de partir avec moi. Après tout, nous sommes seuls tous les deux, dans la pénombre. J'ouvre la bouche mais il parle avant moi :

« Lorsque cette personne est la bonne cela-dit, je pense qu'il est juste qu'il reste le centre de son monde. Tu ne penses pas Draco ? »

Ces quelques mots, dit avec une douceur incomparable, sont ceux qui brisent mon coeur à jamais. En parlant, il ne me regarde pas. Il s'est retourné pour s'appuyer sur la rembarde et ses yeux sont braqués sur la salle à manger, où nos amis dinent tranquillement.

Il a trouvé la bonne personne.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me fait un sourire désarmant.

Pour la première fois depuis ma tentative d'amitié ratée à nos onze ans, c'est moi qui fait le premier pas pour un contact physique. Je m'avance jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent et lève mes bras pour les enrouler autours de ses épaules. Il se raidit mais je ne le laisse pas réfléchir sur ce qu'il doit faire, je blottis ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Après un instant de flottement, il me rend mon étreinte et je le sens rire légèrement alors qu'il m'entoure lui aussi, au niveau de ma taille.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui et ça me fait du bien, autant que ça me brise. C'est bon, c'est chaud. Je sens son odeur pour la première fois, et surement pour la dernière, alors je me concentre pour la mémoriser. Je veux être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. Plus tard, quand je prendrai du plaisir avec un amant, je me la remémorerais peut-être… Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va s'éloigner, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui le lâcherai en premier. Je veux profiter.

Alors que je me complais dans cette brume, dans ce rêve éveillé, il me parle, ou plutôt, il chuchote près de mon oreille. Son souffle est chaud, sa voix est douce et je lutte pour la comprendre.

« Qui que ce soit Draco, elle, ou il d'ailleurs, verra au plus profond de toi, si elle s'en donne la peine. Cette personne verra ce que j'ai découvert au cours de ses derniers mois. Elle verra ton humour grinçant, ton charme indéniable, ta ruse Serpentarde et ton ambition. Elle verra que derrière ton arrogance, ta fierté et ton dédain, il y a quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tuer pour voir protéger ses proches. Elle te verra pour toi, et t'aimera pour toi, Draco Malfoy. »

Chacun de ces mots est comme un baume de douceur, suivi d'un coup de poignard.

Sans le savoir, Harry a dit ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui prononce ses mots, est peut-être la pire souffrance que je n'ai jamais connue.

Il se détache de mon étreinte très lentement, et après un dernier sourire confiant, tourne les talons pour rejoindre nos amis, son petit ami, me laissant avec pour seule envie, celle d'enjamber cette rembarde.

Pourtant, je le regarde partir, pensant qu'un jour peut-être, j'en regarderai un autre. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu'il sera toujours le seul que je veux regarder…

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, malgré sa tristesse. Bon, s'il vous plait, n'insultez pas Harry dans vos reviews, il ne s'est rendu compte rien et il ne blesse pas Draco intentionnellement. Il est juste un peu aveugle, naïf etc... Je ne voulais le faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ;)


End file.
